


You'll Never Walk Alone

by Kummerspeck7



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummerspeck7/pseuds/Kummerspeck7
Summary: It was really only a matter of time until someone took Hank. The inevitability didn't make it better when it finally happened, though.
Relationships: Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz/Hank Lawson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	You'll Never Walk Alone

The abrupt silence seemed somehow even louder in the air than the gunfire and yelling had. It was a horrifying, unnatural stillness-- unbearably harsh from the moment it fell-- and without even meaning to Hank found himself holding his breath. Without the rhythmic sound of his breathing to focus on he swore he could hear his own heart nearly deafeningly loud as it thumped furiously in his chest.

He’d warned them this would happen, though none of them had listened. The moment they had laid their hands on him they had sealed their own fates and nothing Hank said or did could have saved them. He'd tried-- really tried-- to convince them to let him go. To explain that Boris and his team had no qualms about bloodshed. They threatened to cut out his tongue for his kindness.

A quiet rustle of fabric pulled him out of his grim thoughts and Hank flinched at its closeness, his nails digging viciously into his palms. The soft, reassuring murmur that came next was unfortunately lost on him with everything that had just gone on in the room and it wasn’t until Boris had gently removed his blindfold and touched his cheek that Hank finally released the breath he'd been holding, relief flooding through his veins.

Deftly removing the rest of Hank's bonds, Boris caught his lover with ease as the younger man practically hurled himself into his embrace. Boris held Hank close as he soothed his nerves. Even with how gentle Boris was being, Hank could still practically taste the rage that hung in the air around them, the nobleman's movements and speech proving just how much restraint he was showing for Hank's sake.

Boris knew how much acts of violence upset him. How much he hated that human life had been lost because of him.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Hank pressed his face closer to Boris', eyes remaining firmly shut at the nobleman's unspoken urging. He knew the sight of the room would make him sick if he dared to look around and confirm why it smelled so overwhelmingly of hot copper. Instead Hank focused on the sound of Boris' voice and the feeling of the man's solid warmth surrounding him until the tension began to drain from his limbs.

“Hush, Liebster, you’re safe now…. Let’s get you out of here.”

"There's people that are dead because of me. I should do something--" Hank finally said dully, bile rising in the back of his throat. "Is your team okay? Is there anything I can--?"

"Don't think like that, it wasn't because of you. It was because of their own foolish decisions. Secondly-- you're in shock, Hank, I wouldn't even want you practicing medicine on yourself in such a condition." He paused almost awkwardly, not sure if he should divulge more. "There's no need to worry about the team. I brought several doctors."

"In case they mangled me." Hank finished the thought for them both.

Boris flinched for the first time in years. Hank moved closer, a cold shiver traveling up his spine.

"I thought I was going to lose you this time." The nobleman confessed quietly. 

That was the moment Hank realized how tightly the man's fingers were dug into his flesh, like Boris was still terrified it could happen, like one of those men was about to get up from their grave on the floor and make real on their dark promises.

"You'll never lose me." He promised. "We are meant to be together. In this life or whatever comes after."

**Author's Note:**

> Sad!Prompt by Writeitmotherfuckers on Tumblr. 
> 
> So I think my next fic is going to be a sexy, romping camping fic! It should be fun. I've also recently started watching Hannibal, and I've got to say-- the power dynamic is almost identical to Horis! I highly recommend it if you don't mind a darker, more artsy aesthetic. Also, unlike RP, the entire writing room and the executive producer have accepted they accidentally wrote a gay love story and they really lean into it.


End file.
